The Past and Future
by adventure pirate
Summary: Elizabteh is dead. Will now has a child named Blythe who is taken care of by Anamarie. What will happen when Blythe finds out history about her father and her gran' father? Who is this young man willing to help her?
1. The Beginning and fight

The Past and Future!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own POTC (UNFORTUNLY)!!  
  
Setting:Hospital room, Elizabeth is having a child...Will is outside the room pacing and Govenour Swann just arrived, the nurse is inside the room with Elizabeth.  
  
"Ready, Elizabeth, NOW!" screams the nurse.  
  
"Oh, good heavens, what is happening in there?" Govenour Swann said to himself because Will and Elizabeth hadn't spoken to him since they were dating. They were planning on being wed. But when Jack came into town he got Elizabeth and Will a lil' drunk are the terms he used. Everyone in Port Royal did not speak to Elizabeth or Will (because of the baby) except Jack when he came every so often.  
  
"OOO MY GOD!" Elizabeth screamed one last time and fell silent.  
  
"Shhhhhh, baby don't you cry." The nurse said calmly. Will rushed through the doors to find twins, a girl and boy. Will walked passed the nurse and found out that the boy was dead. No this could not be, he thought. Govenour Swann was at Elizabeth's head and crying, but why? Will soon found out seconds later. Elizabeth was also dead. The girl was still his though and it was up to him to take care of her. He named the girl Blythe which had the meaning of joyous, its roots came from England.   
  
13 years later "Papa, where are headed to now?" I said. I am a mere girl named Blythe Turner, only 13 years old, and I have lived on a pirate ship all my life. I was raised by pirates, mainly Anamarie, my father mostly stays with the Captain. But every spare second I have away from my duties like cleaning the deck and the lookout if I am lucky, I spend time with my papa, Will Turner. When I find time with my papa we talk while he would teach me how to use a sword. Papa spends most of his time away though, drinking at Tortuga with Captain Jack. Anamarie (my caretaker) found that useless to show me what they did at Tortuga so whenever we land, I am locked in my cabin, below deck.  
  
"What do you mean, you know where we are headed Tortuga" his reply was and from that I knew he was drunk, again. My papa often got drunk and acted more drunk than the Captain.  
  
"Don't upset your 'papa', that is an order" belleowed Captain Jack.  
  
"Come down here with me" said Anamarie. I followed. Now I knew we were close to Tortuga she was going to lock me down below. For all I knew I would not eat any lunch, or dinner tonight, nor nothing tomorrow. I was locked, what could I do. I went to bed but did not dream. I woke up (I guess around late night) by the footsteps above me, they were my papa's footsteps. Not another lady tonight I thought in my head. I was right my papa had brought another woman on board.  
  
"O, William Turner you are the best MAN, ever." said a strange voice. Then I heard another pair of footsteps. This new pair of footsteps belonged to Anamarie and the Captain.  
  
"Jack, I WILL NOT LET HER STAY DOWN THERE THE REST OF HER LIFE!!!" screamed Anamarie. Were they fighting about me. Yes, they were fighting about me.  
  
"YOU WILL IF I ORDER YOU TO, SAVVY?"  
  
"JACK, LET HER GO WITH HER GRAN' FATHER!"  
  
"O, Will" said the strange voice closer than before. My papa was coming in here with her. O my- He unlocked the door, the door opened and shut, they were in my cabin.  
  
"Oops, wrong door" and again the door opened and shut, and they left. I opened up the door and closed it quietly. I went up the ladder and saw Anamarie and Jack.  
  
"FOR ONCE MORE, ITS CAP'N JACK, NOT JACK" and with that the Captain left. Anamarie was standing there crying her hand on her face and her face beat red. Would the cap- would Jack actually hit her? I questioned myself and went back down to my cabin.  
  
This is my first serious fanfic. and I like it alot so far. I am sorry if it is to short I could keep going but I have no idea what it will look like on the site. Please Review. 


	2. The Boy

The Past and Future!  
  
diclaimer:I don't own POTC (UNFORTUNATLY)!!!  
  
As soon as I was in my cabin, safe from any horror these pirates could show me, I changed into my nightgown and climbed under the covers to the cot. Anamarie came into my cabin.  
  
"WHY IS THAT DOOR UNLOCKED?"  
  
"I, my papa came into this cabin thinking it was his." I replied. She left me and went to the cabin next to mine (that was my papa's cabin) and she knocked on the door.  
  
"WHAT? Jack what do you want?"  
  
"It's not JACK-  
  
"Sorry, CAP'N JACK," my papa interuppted  
  
"No it's Anamarie" she said and walked away from the cabin door and came into mine. She laid down on my cot next to me.  
  
"Anamarie, what were you and the Captain fighting about?" I asked.  
  
"O, um, your gran' father, is here looking for you. He belevies you should go and live with him." She replied.  
  
"O, so you don't want me here, either?" I asked.  
  
"This is a pirates life, not the life for a mere girl."  
  
"Well too bad." I said sternly. I fell asleep as Anamarie left me in my cabin and locked my door. I woke up to cannon fire and saw Anamarie leaning over my cot. "What is wrong?" I asked quickly.  
  
"We're under attack. Let's go, come on. You have been asleep all day long."  
  
"What?" I said while I was changing into my clothes, and reached for my sword. We went up the ladder and saw the other pirate ship right next to ours, and other pirates coming aboard our ship. Very quickly I was put into battle, I lost my sword, it flew into the water. Next thing I know I am being dragged onto the other pirate ship.  
  
"PAPA! PAPA! HELP!" I screamed. My papa came, he grabbed my hand, right before I was on the other ship.  
  
"MOVE!" I moved downwards more, and my papa took his sword and killed him. My papa gave me his sword to fight with, I guess he is going to fight with his fists. I was right he was fighting with his fists. Another pirate came up to the back of me and grabbed my hair.  
  
"OUCH!" This time I was dragged from the back and I had no idea what was going on.I said, "Parley," then I blacked out. I woke up in a cell. I screamed "HELP!"

"Quiet down," said a boy who was watching me. I stopped talking for a while.

"Who are you?"

"M' name is Elton Caston, I'm a pirate."

"Well, I'm a pirate to, but I didn't ever brag about it," I guess he didn't like that because he left. He came back a hour or two later and he brought with him some rum and bread.

"You want some?" He asked me, then gave me his cup and ripped off a small peice of bread and opened up my cell and came in. "I didn't know there were girl pirates, I've never seen um before, how old are you?"

"One plus tweleve," I said smartly.

"Elton, get yur ass out o' there and get up here we need yur 'elp." So Elton said goodbye and locked me up in the cell actually by now I was quite used to being locked up.

_writers note: Sry if characters don't seem right_


End file.
